


Segundo round

by WarriorofAthena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Reencarnación, Slow Build, más personajes y tags conforme avance la historia, ¿Cómo se dice en español que el romance no va a salir de la nada en el primer capitulo?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorofAthena/pseuds/WarriorofAthena
Summary: Cien años después de que Dean Winchester muere un pequeño niño de ojos verdes abre los ojos al mundo.Porque a veces si Dios está de buen humor, da segundas oportunidades. O tal vez solo le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenidos! Este es mi primer fanfic publicado en este sitio así que perdonen si tengo algún error en el formato.  
> Toda esta idea es algo que surgió por mi frustración sobre Destiel en el show. ¿Nunca se van a hacer canon en la serie? Bueno, tengamos un segundo round y veamos si por fin sacan la cabeza de la tierra. 
> 
> Espero que les guste.

 

 

Cien años después de que Dean Winchester muriera, un 13 de enero, un pequeño niño de ojos verdes abre los ojos al mundo en brazos de su madre; ella sonríe y suspira.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunta el enfermero que los estaba atendiendo en ese momento.

— Sí —dice la joven —, tan solo que… esperábamos una niña. Los doctores nos dijeron que sería una niña desde el cuarto mes, no que no lo quiera por eso. Ya lo adoro. —besa la frente de su hijo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido— Pero todos los nombres que planeamos pare él son, bueno, de niña. No puedo encontrar un nombre que parezca perfecto para él. Y tiene ojos verdes, eso lo complica todo.

—Oh, sí, ¡esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo! —Exclama él— ¿Cómo ibas a llamarlo si era una niña?

—Diana, o Destiny.

— ¿Qué piensas de Dean? Leí un libro hace poco donde uno de los protagonistas se llamaba Dean. Ojos verdes, cabello claro, guapo y todo un casanovas; pero solo para ocultar su gran corazón melodramático y la gran persona que era —lo último lo dice mirando directamente la bebé con una sonrisa cálida—. Creo que le quedaría muy bien.

La mujer baja la mirada al pequeño, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Me gusta. De verdad. —Y tras unos segundos añade— ¿Y a ti, Dean? ¿Dean Winchester? —el bebé se revuelve felizmente en sus brazos— ¡Le gusta! —ríe y levanta la vista al enfermero que está ocupado moviéndole algo a los monitores— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Creo que lo olvidé.

El hombre sonríe, sus ojos azules brillando:

—Tú puedes llamarme Chuck.


	2. Angeles y Demonios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo uno.  
> Narrador centrado en Castiel en este pero la historia se irá moviendo de POV conforme lo necesite.

_"En medio de la rojiza niebla que les rodeaba, creyó divisar un débil rayo de esperanza."_

_—Ángeles y demonios, Dan Brown._

* * *

 

—Detesto a tu mamá, Cassie —gruñó Gabriel después de azotar la puerta del departamento de su hermano.

—También es tuya —intervino Anna, levantándose lo suficiente del sofá, en donde había estado acostada, para poderlo ver sobre el respaldo— ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó este en vez de responder su pregunta— ¿No estabas encarcelada en el palacio de los Novak o algo?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? Cualquiera diría que no tienes departamento propio con la cantidad de tiempo que te pasas metido aquí…

—Al menos puedo pasar tiempo aquí sin tener que checar con mi niñera cada diez minutos.

—Yo no-

—Ya basta chicos —los cortó Castiel, levantando la vista de su libro por primera vez en un rato.

Era casi un ritual que sus hermanos se pelearan cada vez que se veían; muchas personas lo encontraban gracioso pero para él, después de haberlo vivido unas diez mil veces, era más exasperante que nada.

—Quiere que cierre el pub —dijo por fin el mayor de los tres mientras se acomodaba en el lugar que Anna le hizo en el sofá.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —protestó Anna, y el tinte rebelde en su voz casi hace sonreír a Castiel.

—Dice que estoy arruinando el buen nombre de los Novak.

—A mí me comentó que estaba preocupada por tu seguridad —Castiel trató de consolarlo; luego se apresuró a agrega— pero no me dijo que te pediría que lo cerraras.

—No puedo creer que la estés defendiendo, Castiel, —bufó Anna— después de lo que te dijo a ti.

Por supuesto que Castiel no creía que su madre solo se preocupara por la seguridad de Gabriel, pero una parte de él aún amaba a su madre. La madre que se sentaba con sus cuatro hijos a contarles historias, bíblicas en su mayoría, y les decía seguido, con la voz más cálida que Castiel ha escuchado: _el cielo debió haber perdido a sus mejores ángeles para que yo pudiera tenerlos aquí conmigo_. La que sonreía orgullosa en las presentaciones de ballet de Anna, cocinaba con Gabe, acariciaba el cabello de Cassie mientras leían un libro y le decía a Mike que sus pinturas eran excelentes.

Pero eso era antes de que Gabriel llevara un chico a casa para la cena de acción de gracias, de que Castiel entrara a la escuela de literatura y decidiera que quería ser escritor, antes de que Anna le gritara que sería actriz profesional con o sin su consentimiento. El único de los niños Novak que creció para ser un hombre perfecto había sido, por supuesto, Michael: con un posgrado en negocios, dirigiendo la empresa de su padre, con una esposa perfecta a su lado y completamente alejado de la vida libertina y pecaminosa de sus hermanos.

Claro que su madre desconocía que Michael fue el que le dio su primer porro a Castiel, y que durante la preparatoria tenía una motocicleta escondida en el garaje con la que se escapaba de noche para follarse a todo el equipo de porristas.

Gabriel le lanzó uno de sus cojines.

—Bueno ¿Es que no vas a decirme qué te dijo la bruja?

Castiel dudó — Dijo que si quería hacer algo tan vago como escribir tonterías para vivir que entonces al menos tenía que ser alguien reconocido: el mejor. Tengo seis meses para dejar las drogas y ser alguien respetable en el mundo de los estirados de la literatura antes de que deje de pagar mi maestría y me corté todos los gastos, incluidos los de la casa hogar. —Suspiró— Con el trabajo de medio tiempo en la editorial de la universidad no puedo costearme Stanford, vivir aquí y mucho menos mantener a todos los chicos.

—Bruja —maldijo Gabriel — Papá no puede estar de acuerdo.

—Él la apoya —suspiró Anna, adolorida—, sabes que siempre lo hace.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? — Gabriel se veía derrotado.

—Voy a hacerme famoso.

 

* * *

 

 

El aire se metía debajo de la gabardina de Castiel y su usada playera favorita, con la leyenda “Save the bees”, no hacía mucho para protegerlo contra él. Ninguna de las prendas tenía tecnología termológica para protegerlo del clima, era incomodo pero esas se dañaban más rápido y tardaban más tiempo en desintegrarse, lo que causaba mucha contaminación en el planeta. Él no estaba a favor de apoyar a que los millonarios siguieran destruyendo la tierra.

—Algo sobre esto no me gusta —bramó Meg a través de su pulsera.

Castiel casi se había olvidado que estaba en línea con ella, tal vez porque estuvo en silencio por más de un segundo. Eso era una gran señal de lo nerviosa que estaba, y Meg nunca se asustaba con nada. La conoció el primer día de primaria cuando un niño se burló de sus zapatos, que estaban un poco viejos y en mal estado para una de las escuelas con más niños ricos del país, y ella lo golpeó tan fuerte que hizo que su nariz sangrara. Castiel tomó la culpa por ella y ella se lo agradeció convirtiéndose en su guardaespaldas personal. Y su única amiga.

—Todo irá bien.

—No lo sabes, Cassie. Ese nerd se pasa con la nariz en un libro veinte horas al día como para saber algo sobre la realidad.

Puso una rodilla sobre la tierra y comenzó a escarbar. Había tenido que manejar por horas para poder encontrar un sitio que sirviera, en esos días todo estaba cubierto con concreto y sobrepoblado con edificios. Una de las razones por la que le gustaban tanto los libros era que podían llevarlo a tiempos en donde las personas no tenían que manejar kilómetros para encontrar un camino de tierra o preocuparse de los pocos árboles que había en la ciudad.

—¿Estas escuchándome, Novak? —Meg sonaba enojada.

—Sabes que no —suspiró Castiel, buscando en una de las bolsas de su gabardina—. Esta puede ser mi única oportunidad, Margaret. Solo reza para que funcione.

—Primero que nada, no me llames Margaret y segundo… te vendes muy bajo, Cassie. ¿Esa historia del guapo de ojos verdes y los ángeles? Alguien va publicarlo ponto.

—Claro que sí, una vez que cierre el trato.

Lo único que vino a través de la pulsera fue algo parecido a un gruñido. Castiel contempló la pequeña caja que acababa de poner en el hoyo que había cavado.

—Tengo que cortar ahora, Meg.

—Suerte, Clarence.

Cortó la llamada sin agregar más. Habían estado planeando esto toda la semana, él, Metatron y Meg. Metatron encontró un libro en donde alguien puso todo el procedimiento y Castiel estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para intentarlo. El último paso era enterrar la caja, y así lo hizo.

Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. Nada. Los cuatro caminos de la intersección estaban vacíos. Siempre supo que nada era una posibilidad pero aun así se formó un nudo de decepción en su estómago.

—¡Vaya! —la voz venía de su espalda. Castiel se volvió para ver que una chica bonita estaba parada ahí con las manos en el pecho, como si estuviera muy sorprendida—. El jefe no va a creer esto.

Y sin más, desapareció. Castiel podría haber vomitado en ese momento. Se suponía que el demonio debía quedarse a hacer un trato con él y tomaría su alma por darle a Castiel lo que necesitaba. Y el demonio… se veía como una chica normal, en los segundos que estuvo frente a él no pudo ver ninguna cosa diferente, definitivamente no lucía como las imágenes que estaban en el libro de Metatron.

—Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí —la voz, masculina y con un fuerte acento británico esta vez, venía de su espalda nuevamente. Parecía que venir por la espalda era una característica de los demonios.

Castiel se giró cautelosamente. Ahora se encontraba frente a un hombre bajo de unos treintaitantos que vestía un traje guinda muy oscuro y una gabardina negra muy larga, ambos muy caros, como los que veía siempre en el armario de su padre y Michael. El demonio se mesuró la barba y comenzó a caminar lentamente a su alrededor.

—No comprendo… ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —El demonio de verdad parecía confundido— ¡Y sin tus monos! — agregó, mirando hacia los lados como  si esperara que alguien saliera de pronto de la oscuridad.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño —Poseer animales en peligro de extinción está prohibido por la ley… y es inhumano. En ninguna parte del libro decía que tenía que traer monos.

La idea de vender su alma estaba bien, de igual forma la manera en que vivía, según la iglesia a la que su madre asistía, ya lo había condenado al infierno, pero de ninguna forma iba a entrar en juegos tan bajos como la trata de animales solo para complacer a sus padres, eso iba contra todo lo que él creía y por lo que se había revelad-

El hombre comenzó a reírse, carcajadas fuertes y largas que erizaron los bellos de la nuca a Castiel, incluso estaba sosteniéndose el estómago. Se estaba riendo de él. Incluso un demonio se reía de él.

—¡De verdad eres tú! —Dijo cuando por fin parecía haber superado su ataque de risa, caminó hasta Castiel y le dio dos fuertes palmadas en el hombro—. Debo estar loco, porque extrañaba eso.

Castiel dio un paso fuera de su alcance y miró al hombre, consternado. —Me temo que no sé a qué se refiere… ¿señor?

—Eso me temía. ¿Puedes volver a decirme _señor_? ¿O qué tal _amo_?

—¿No? —cada segundo que pasaba confundía más a Castiel— Estoy aquí para hacer un trato. Mi alma por un deseo —aclaró, levantando un poco la barbilla—, una  vez que tengamos el trato firmado supongo que usted será el jefe.

El demonio levantó ambas cejas, como si estuviera sorprendido. _Tal vez hice mal la invocación_ , pensó Castiel, _y los cruceros no son donde los tratos se hacen._

—Vamos a hacer un trato, muchacho —dijo como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo—. Haremos tu trato, pero no por tu alma. A cambio de lo que sea que quieras vas a trabajar para mí.

El aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta, Castiel no había, bajo ninguna circunstancia, esperado esa situación. Pero ya no le quedaban muchas opciones, faltaban tres meses para que el plazo de su madre terminara y aun no tenía nada. Resultaba que entrar al mundo de los intelectuales ricos era casi imposible con sus antecedentes y con sus ideales, encajaba bien en el mundillo de las editoriales independientes y los cultos de bares, se sentía bien ahí, pero sabía que no era lo que su madre quería cuando pidió que fuese alguien “importante”.

—Quiero estar en la cima del mundo de la literatura, que el círculo de los poderosos del medio me acepten. Tengo algunas cosas escritas… cosas que ellos no detestarían del todo, solo necesito que me asegures que las aceptaran y que tendrán éxito. Que me pongan en las noticias, que me llamen para dar cátedras, todo eso. Y que nada de esto tenga una doble cara como la de los genios en la que a las dos semanas todo se vaya al suelo, necesito que dure. Si quiere que trabaje para usted está bien, pero tengo algunos ideales que no dejaría… incluso por esto. No voy a matar a nadie y llevo una casa hogar que no puedo dejar desamparada.

Castiel se quedó sin aliento después de su pequeño discurso. Había hablado con mucha seguridad y firmeza en su voz, pero en realidad sentía que las piernas le temblaban y el corazón acelerado. Necesitaba un porro. Y mucho vodka.

El demonio lo miró por un largo rato, no se podían ver emociones en su rostro salvo por el ligero fruncimiento de cejas que podría significar cualquier cosa.

—Bien, Castiel, acepto. Tendrás lo que quieras y trabajaras para mí en cosas… suaves. Mi nombre es Crowley, por cierto. —un largo documento, parecido a un papiro, apareció en manos de Crowley, quien lo levantó hacia Castiel— Puedes leer todo esto, o podemos solo firmar.

Castiel miro abajo hacia el largo documento, todo parecía muy irreal y de pronto se sentía muy cansado.

—Creo que prefiero solo firmar… —levantó su mirada a Crowley—. No llevo ningún bolígrafo conmigo.

El demonio soltó una _risita,_ de verdad.

—Así no es como cerramos los tratos, _darling_.

Se acercó a Castiel, extendió una mano hacia él y le sonrió como niño a punto de hacer una travesura. Todo lo que Castiel pudo pensar en hacer fue tomar su mano y sacudirla una vez, entonces Crowley tiró de él y, tomándolo por el cuello para mantenerlo cerca, puso sus labios sobre los de él. Los del demonio se movieron exigentes por lo que, tras unos segundos de shock, tuvo que ceder un poco. No fue un mal beso, no se sentía diferente a besar a cualquier otro hombre, definitivamente no se sentía demoniaco. Una parte en el fondo de su cerebro lanzó una bengala de _“familiar”_ y _“Dejá Vu”_.

Tras una palmada en el hombro se apartó de Castiel, con una sonrisa divertida jugando en sus labios.

—Lo siento, soy un sentimental. Escucharás de mí, Castiel.

Y tras eso desapareció.

Castiel no se sentía diferente, no se sentía famoso ni con poder de encajar en donde su madre quería pero algo de la presión que había sentido sobre sus hombros desde la charla con su madre ya no estaba.

_**Bonus;** _

Crowley se sirvió un vaso con cinco dedos de whisky y se lo tomó todo de un trago. Su encuentro con Castiel lo había dejado trastornado en un nivel que hacía mucho tiempo no  lograba nada. Estaba seguro de que era el ángel… solo que era completamente humano, no que Castiel no hubiera pasado por eso varias veces a lo largo de su vida, y ahí estaba el problema; el ángel que Crowley había conocido había muerto hacía más de un siglo. ¿Cómo había vuelto y qué era lo que eso significaba? Tendría que averiguarlo. 

 


End file.
